Bullet For My Valentine
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Kiryuu Zero's name only means two things; bloodshed and hate. Hate for the creatures that destroyed his family, and bloodshed for all of the deaths that he was responsible for. So what can a relic of his past do to help him heal? ZeroxOC, full sum inside.


**a/n: Here's my first ever Vampire Knight fanfic! I actually have several other ones planned out for posting, but I didn't feel like doing all of that other crap, so I figured I'd just wing it and start this one instead! ^.- This will have my own OC in it, in terms of the relationship with Zero, and I hope that this will be liked! :D Well then, I shan't delay you any longer; please read on! Enjoy, and arigato gozaimashite! =D**

**Disclaimer: Applies to all future chapters; I do not own VK—it is the rightful property of Matsuri Hino-sensei, and all of its characters are therefore her property. This fanfic is merely based upon her creation, setting, slight plot references and character portrayal; the only thing I own is the storyline, and of course my OC's, whomever they may turn out to be! :D**

_Summary (full): Kiryuu Zero was always destined to be the best of the Vampire Hunters, as fate had intended; but the unexpected interference of many lurking bloodsuckers has lead to the arrival of a new protégé... one of the fairer sex. Can she help him to overcome his future indiscretions, heal him, or will he be destroyed along with the free-flowing blood of all of his loved ones...? Contains spoilers. Zero x OC (Amayachi Rin) pairing._

_WARNING: Future lemons (possibly gory, violent, sadistic or graphic)—be advised._

**NOTE: This story was not named after the band 'Bullet for my Valentine'; it is just merely coincidental, though I do happen to love this band! XD**

* * *

**_Bullet For My Valentine_**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic**

_Zero x OC Rin_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Apparition

* * *

Harsh pants were emitted in the frostbitten air as he ran, feet thudding loudly against the sludgy white snow beneath his feet, causing him to growl in frustration as they sunk into the melting mush; he had no time for this. If he didn't pick up the pace, his parents would—!

With reserves of stamina and adrenaline he never thought he had in him, the young boy bolted forward at a staggering pace, his figure itself almost very nearly invisible; at least, to the human eye.

He knew all too well that _they_ could most likely make out his presence, not even judging by the loud ruckus he had stirred with his furious rampage; no... it would all come down to their superior sight, and smell—his scent _had_ to be tempting them.

Why else would they continue to make chase, even as he tried to vainly to evade them long enough to reach his parents sides?

Narrowing his lavender eyes into dangerous slits, the young hunter stormed through the darkened forest, the only light available being that of the luminescent beams that shone down from the full moon in the near-distance, bathing the harshly jagged surroundings with soft, silver light, making everything seem more surreal than picturesque; and what of his sensei, and brother? _His brother_.

That thought alone, fuelled with the image of his kind, gentle, loving face smiling right back at him had the boy pick up his speed, hastening his stride until he was merely a shapeless blur, darting and weaving in and out of the thick oak trees as the first signs of bloodsucker activity made itself known; it seemed that they really hadn't given up chase just yet, not when they had such an enticing piece of meat for their next meal trying fruitlessly to escape—no one ever really made it that far anyways.

With the pale hues of white light guiding him, the hunter of twelve reached into his holster out of natural reflex, drawing his gun in time to raise it at point with the first vampire that had dared cross his path, falling so that it hovered directly above his smaller, leaner frame, in direct alignment with his heart; instinctively he pulled the trigger, the loud sound of the gun discharging silver anti-vampire bullets echoing in the deathly silent clearing as the vampire reeled in shock, blood spurting from his chest wound as he tumbled toward the ground to the young boy's left, the hunter lithe and stealthy enough to avoid the collision by simply flipping to the side, landing solidly on his feet soundlessly as he once again took off into the trees, using them as coverage as he bounded onward, legs pumping sporadically as he sensed the next bloodsucker's approach.

Tensing his right leg and resting his full weight on it, the young hunter sprung upwards, left leg instantly impacting with the sturdy branch as he landed with no noise being produced, watching as the small troupe of vampires singularly dispatched onwards, unbeknownst to his very presence; using this obliviousness to his advantage, the boy carefully scanned the area, determining the radius and circumference of it, before calculating the amount of bullets he'd need to waste in order to obliterate the evil eyesores before him.

_'Looks like I may need to use a secondary shot... if only they'd position themselves differently... but for that to work, I'd need a distraction—' _

Almost as if his mind had been invaded and raped of information, a loud gunshot was heard, turning the vampires attention to none other than his sensei, Yagari, whom seemed rather displeased with all of the moronic stupidity displayed by the idiotic 'immortals'; weren't they supposed to be intelligent know-it-all's, that had no real purpose in life but to make another's more difficult and intensely uncomfortable? Or was he thinking of Kaien?

"Oi. Whataya think you're doin' on Kiryuu Masaru and Sayuri-san's land? This is private property, so why don't you sick bloodsuckers just go back to your hovels like good mosquitoes and find a decent meal elsewhere?"

Yagari's deep, gravelly voice echoed loudly in blunt monotone, utter seriousness lining the depths of his chocolate brown eyes as he glared lethally at the stunned creatures of the night; with that they burst into a fit of raucous laughter, before narrowing their glowing crimson orbs at the tall man before them, fangs extending until they probed at their bottom lips, scraping at the smooth surface only to draw minimal amounts of blood, the smell to both Yagari and the younger hunter excruciatingly repulsive—it was a wonder how they could be so attracted to such a vile smelling liquid in the first instance.

"Do you honestly expect us to just leave by your whimsical request? Ha, sorry buddy, but us vamps haven't had a decent meal in a good three days now, and we were just about to get back to hunting out that delectable young man that you seem so avid to protect from harm's way."

The young hunter's eyes widened as he saw his younger brother clinging to dear life behind a nearby sakura tree, his entire frame shaking as he gripped the trunk with enough force to be brutal, especially for an ill child such as he; no way in _hell_ were they going to— Yagari immediately sprung into protector mode as the group of seven vampires charged with blinding speed, easily seen by both the master and his favourite apprentice, pulling out his larger rifle and raising it with lightning speed, instantaneously pulling the trigger at the closest one to his muscled figure, the bullet tearing through the bloodsucking fiend and ripping his body in two, the remains of his blood and guts spattering to the mushy white snow at the dark haired hunter's feet.

Yagari straightened in time to dash to the side, swerving on his heel until the wet substance beneath his feet acted as a conductor for his strong spin-kick, left leg slamming into the nearest one's head and ultimately snapping his neck in two, severing his spinal cord and rendering him a corpse; under any normal circumstance would Yagari have avidly supported the childlike fantasy of vampires being the 'living dead', but the unfortunate truth was that they were just like them—more alive and genetically advanced than that of any normal human being.

They lived, they breathed, they fed to sustain life, albeit in a cruder, more vulgar and disgusting way, but they lived never the less; it was just how the cycle of things worked, and one thing was for certain—Gods did he _love_ kicking their asses. The adrenaline rushed through Yagari's veins as he dropped down to the ground in order to avoid a brutal lashing from one of the Level E vampires, only to be grabbed in a dangerously lethal headlock by one of the very creatures he despised most, the foul stench of old and fresh blood alike staining the monster's clothing and skin as he chuckled venomously in the dark haired hunter's ear, fangs lowered to the base of his neck in an attempt to feed, only to be seconds later lying crumpled on the battered snow, crimson fluids spurting in every direction and staining the pure white substance red, the remnant echoing of a gunshot remaining in the clearing as another figure graced the scene, albeit much smaller than that of Yagari; it didn't matter though who it was, because all he felt was the instant relief of knowing that one of his prime students was alive and well, and that he hadn't just been fed on by that sick, fucked up freak.

"It's good to see that you are well, Zero. For a minute there, I thought that you had abandoned your old sensei and left him for dead."

Yagari chuckled humourlessly as his dark eyes watched for Zero's reaction, the young hunter's face devoid of any noticeable emotion as his silver hair swayed with the evening breeze, highlighted by the natural afterglow of the moon as his lavender orbs met stolidly with his for a brief moment, before turning to face the incoming Level E that had made its way toward him, fangs protruding ruthlessly from his canines as he flew forward, frenzied eyes meeting calm, cool, collected ones; the older man observed Zero's behaviour, smirking as he watched the boy of twelve raise his weapon, lavender orbs closed with a bored expression plastered to his handsome features as he pulled the trigger, the emanating noise carrying for miles as it made inevitable contact, at first burying itself to the hilt inside of the blood-lusting creature, before rapidly tearing straight through it, the blood spraying everywhere as his body shattered into tiny dust shards, falling to meet with the snow below, meeting the same fate as those before him.

Without any warning, another Level E charged forward, claws sharp and elongated as he lashed out, Zero dodging from right to left in a dull manner as he waited for the opportune moment to strike, biding his time as he planned his next shot. It came on a spur of the moment, when the creature stumbled ever so slightly on the slippery surface, tumbling forwards only to take the bullet straight through the face, brains, blood and entrails exploding from the impact and painting the field a pleasant shade of scarlet, droplets of the vermillion fluid and small pieces of brain matter coating Zero's winter coat and cheeks, smearing down his pale complexion to meet the base of his chin; yawning in a sign of resigned unwillingness, the young protégé turned on his heel to face his sensei, whom had just killed his second bloodsucker.

A soft, slightly more feminine voice rung out in the clearing, and had Zero been anyone else, would have easily mistaken them for a female, but he knew better than that.

"ZERO!"

Said boy turned in time to see his identical twin leap out from behind the pallid sakura tree, arms extended broadly as he grinned excitedly, lavender orbs sparkling innocently in the moonlight as he stumbled forward, toward his older brother; out of nowhere is where they struck, three overly large Level E's charging with meticulous accuracy toward the younger of the twins, whom was yet to process their presence in the clearing.

"ICHIRU, LOOK OUT!" Zero screamed as he scrambled forward, but accidentally slipped on the melting substance beneath his feet, the sense of pooling dread only knotting, coiling, expanding, and finally exploding in his stomach as he heard his brother's blood-curdling scream echo mutely in his ears until his head throbbed, urging him to lift himself in time to see Yagari kneeling in front of Ichiru in a protective stance, clutching his left eye as blood seeped through the long, slim appendages, spattering to the ground as he clenched his teeth together, grinding them as if they were the only things controlling the pain that had flooded through his entire nervous system; he couldn't move, the agony was mind-blowing.

The Level E's all laughed manically, before lashing out, intent on spilling more of his blood when the rapid gunfire began, holes ripping through the lean flesh of the three vampires doomed to death and insanity, blood leeching out of every poor and fibre as they all exploded into shards of grey ash, one at a time, their horrified looks impaling themselves into Ichiru's mind as he clutched Yagari's back lovingly, tears seeping into the dark coat he wore as the older hunter tried to comfort him, whilst controlling the bleeding.

"Oi. Hunters aren't supposed to show emotion, especially over such menial circumstances! What kind of a hunter would you be classified as if you were caught doing that? I don't see Zero crying over it."

At the mention of Zero's name, Ichiru's head snapped up, eyes desperately seeking out his; when lavender met lavender, a sigh of immediate relief left the younger twin's lips, his joy at seeing his brother unharmed through the conflict overwhelming indeed.

He allowed himself to become lost in thought for the slightest of moments before standing and moving to face his sensei, whom managed a weak smile in return to his sudden proximity; reaching beneath his coat, Ichiru pulled out the medical kit that he had been specially equipped with in case of emergencies (planned originally for him and keeping his illness under control), and pulled out the gauze wrap and a soft, large patch, large enough to cover the space that had been ripped away by the festering claws of the psychotic vampires, and began working on the wound, making sure to disinfect it first, knowing that it would be beyond excruciating to endure, but necessary in order to prevent the spread of the vicious malign infection that was carried by the spawn of purebloods—Yagari took it like a true hunter would, refusing outright to scream his lungs out when the burning liquid was applied rather hastily to his now missing eye.

After several minutes of cleaning and sterilising the wound, Ichiru then wiped away the excess blood, hands wavering ever so slightly at the sight of his missing eye, but he sucked it up and applied to the empty, torn socket the soft padding, before wrapping the gauze bandages around his head, tucking it in neatly and tautly until it seemed naturally flat, pulling out a hunters pill that helped numb pain and rejuvenate energy supplies, feeding it to Yagari with the water from his canteen bottle.

More minutes passed where Yagari rested and gathered his strength, before stubbornly getting to his feet, the two boys insisting on helping him walk back to their home so that he could be further checked out by the organisation's chief doctor; it seemed that there had been a temporary lapse in the fighting, which was a relief to them all.

Zero and Ichiru carried most of Yagari's weight, the weakened man too drained to be of any use by himself, the twins supporting him as they gradually made it to where their home towered above them, the relief burning behind their lids as they approached the door.

Just as they were about to enter, however, another onslaught of Level E's appeared within vicinity of them, none of the three prepared nor ready for the attack that they suddenly launched on them; before the bloodsuckers could make contact though, many consecutive shots were heard in the desolate space, swords of all distinction impaling the creatures just as the bullets had, the shards of dust that crumpled to the earth all that was left of the ten Level E's that had just perished before their eyes.

Raising their shaky gazes off into the distance, all they could make out was the form of a woman with long black hair, and startlingly deep forest green eyes that enchanted them into a stupor that none could break, and when they finally did snap the mysterious hold, she was already far out of their sights.

* * *

**a/n: End of Chapter 1! Well, I hope you liked it thus far! Should be getting interesting-ish soon, so please stick around for it! And if you would please be so kind as to read my  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic **_**'Eyes Like Yours'**_**, I would be most appreciative! Please review, if you think I should continue on this! **

**Ja. x)  
**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
